Prisoners Fascination
by MoonRider-13
Summary: Locked up! Like some kind of monster. Well, one was. Differences aside they could make it out. The hard part: Putting their differences aside. Not Impossible. Finally getting out, things start to go back to normal. Well until Kagome gets a note asking her


Well, here is another story that I have come up with. Some have seemed to like my others and I was having trouble figuring out more to put on the others so I have been working on this one. Hope you like it. It's another Sess/Kag but I don't know how good this one will be. I guess I'll find out. If I get a lot of reviews I might put up another chapter. I do except flames but I haven't gotten any so for but they are welcom and if you think I could improve let me know I'll figure out whether I want to or not. Well enough of this on with the story! Are you still reading this. Umm . . . I think the story is a little more interesting so. ENJOY! Go on . . . Go on . . . Come on its not that bad. Just kidding. Go ahead and read, I promise not to bother you any more. ( fingers crossed behind back, oops! you weren't supposed to know that. oh well read on)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing at all. Boring aren't I.

**Truce with the enemy**

The air was stiff in the small room. The two prisoners eyed each other angrily.

"What are you staring at."

"What do you think, I'm making sure that I get out of here in one piece." She said from her spot in the corner. Across the room he was glaring at her with disgust. She shivered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Cold Miko!" He said smirking.

"Shut up" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_Jeez, what happened? It was warm not three days ago. _

She thought as she glared through her bangs to the person across from her.

_I bet he's warm, the jerk. How did I get into this mess? _

The only word that came to mind was 'Life'.

_Its life, just how life goes. _

"Life is Evil" She said aloud, getting another raised eyebrow from the demon before her.

_Wish he would stop looking at me like that. _

Suddenly the stone door flew open, revealing a yellow eyed snake Demon.

"What'ssss wrong? Don't tell me Itssss not to your ssssatissssfaction." Kagome suddenly stood and balled her fists at her sides.

"You SonOfABitch. I've been locked in this damn cell for a week. I'm going to go mad." She screamed, her face turning red with anger.

"Calm Yoursssself. It won't be long before your demisssse." The Demon said as he put a tray down on the floor and left. The stone door making an echoing thud with his exit. Kagome slumped down the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't wait till **his** demisssse." She mocked the snake demon. Then she eyed the unmoving demon across from her.

"And you, you didn't do a damn thing. What kind of demon lord are you?" Sesshoumaru jerked his head around toward her as a threatening growl erupted from his throat. Kagome glanced his way when he stood up and looked over at her with his eyes starting to get streaked with red.

"You know, I might have actually have been scared of you. IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY ABLE TO DO SOMETHING. She yelled at him as he pulled against the thick chains that held him to the wall.

"You will do kindly, Human, to keep your mouth shut."

"What is it with you and calling me everything **but** my name?" She said trying to calm herself enough so she wouldn't end up doing something that would come to get her later.

"I refuse to be treated like this by someone that can't do anything." Kagome got up and stood a few inches in front of him, just out of his reach.

"Wench, keep you mouth shut if you have any longing for your life." Sesshoumaru practically growled. He pulled against the chains but got nowhere. Kagome ignored him as she stepped up to the tray. They was some type of rice and meat there, though, barley enough for one.

_I really need to find a way for us to work together. I can't get out of here without his help, even though I hate to think of that. He will need all the energy he can get, we have to make this work._

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru after picking up the tray to find him once again sitting against the wall. His eyes were closed but she could still tell that he was angry at her. She stepped up to him and calmly sat down next to him with the tray in her lap. Sesshoumaru growled her a warning but she ignored it as she turned frustrated eyes up to him.

"Sesshoumaru, I know that you hate me, maybe even more so now but . . ." She trailed off as he glanced at her with emotionless eyes.

"But we need to work together if we plan to get out of here, I don't like the thought but it may be the only way." Kagome stopped and listened for any sign of a reply. When she got none she looked up at him with frustration.

"You could at least answer me, Call me names something." 'silence' "Damn it answer me, I have been in this damned cell for a week and the silence isn't helping me keep my sanity." Kagome yelled at the silent demon lord. He was just staring at the opposite wall, well his eyes were closed as if thinking. Kagome finally stood on her knees and plumped the tray down onto his lap. When he didn't do anything but turn his head she took the time to get a good look at him.

_He seems as if being in here is nothing. What keeps him from going nuts._

She looked him over as her eyes traveled over his tattered body. His clothes had been ripped in several places. His arms were limp at his sides whether from pulling at the chains or from just no where else to put them she couldn't tell. The cuffs that were around his wrists had dug deep cuts into the skin there from being pulled at. She couldn't see the ones on his ankles from the way he sat with his legs crossed. His black boots had been taken from him causing the bottom of his feet to become grungy. They probably looked no better than hers.

_He has had it worst off than I have. I'm sure the pain is more than he lets on. He acts so proud, even now when he's chain to the wall he acts as if he was still in control._

She looked up into his face for further inspection only to be met with gold. His eyes showed something that she couldn't quite understand. She let it pass as pity.

"I know you hate me, but you need to eat something." Kagome said as she lifted a piece of meat to his mouth.

"Wench, I have no need to eat that food. I have no need for any human food." He said icily.

"You need something to give you energy. I know that you are wore out. You are at the end of your energy. The way that you look and the deep gashes on your wrists don't help much either." She said angrily as she held the meat out to him once again.

"Why do you care so much, human." The last added as if to just make her mad.

"It's my life on the line, what am I supposed to do. I sure as hell don't want to die here."

_This woman is a pain. Why can't she let me die with pride._

_Oh is that what it is, pride? Pride isn't dieing in a cell._

_Go away you annoying pest._

_Annoying pest! I'm you, you baka._

Sesshoumaru growled to himself as he fought with his mind.

"Sesshoumaru, please eat, if not for me for Rin. If you don't make it she will be heart broken. And you can hide it all you want but you care for her and she for you." Her hair fell in her eyes as she spoke.

The jingle of the chain caught her attention as it clanged against the hard floor. Kagome suddenly looked up to notice that he had taken the meat from her and had started to chew it. The way his hand quivered with the lost of blood in his wrist made her feel a little sorry for being mean but after everything that happened she couldn't keep from thinking that he disserved it.

"I will make a truce with you, Miko. We can work together but after this we go back to how it was. No one will know of this." He glared at her as he finished. She nodded her agreement.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. You can go back to trying to kill me after this is over, but you have to promise me something." She sat in front of him now with a determined look.

"This Sesshoumaru promises nothing." Ignoring his last comment she kept speaking.

"Promise me that no matter what you won't kill me while we are locked up in here." He said nothing for a few minutes and Kagome started to get a little worried.

"You have my word." Kagome sighed at that. For some reason she trusted his word. After all he was the Lord of the West, it would not do to dishonor himself.

**Well did you like it huh? huh? Well there is only one way for you to let me know. Read & Review. If I get a lot I'll think about putting another chapter up. See Ya next chapter, if there is one.**

**Sorry for the people that like imaginary conversations, i don't have any at the moment but if you want them let me know. I think I'm good at them I'm just lazy today.**


End file.
